


Momento incómodo

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail is Will and Alana child, Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Will Graham, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Sex, hannibal extended universe HEU, not really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will tuvo un dia difícil seguido de una semana terrible. Un encuentro fortuito con un extraño será lo que necesita para liberar la tensión 😎...
Relationships: Will Graham/Lucas (Jagten)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Will cargaba las bolsas hacia su auto. El estacionamiento estaba desierto exepto por otro auto a dos espacios del suyo. Le pesaban los brazos y con dificultad sacó sus llaves y desenllavo su auto. 

Estaba maniobrando las bolsas, metiéndolas en la parte de atrás cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con otros rojizos. Era un hombre atractivo. Cabello con luces cafes y rubias. Usaba lentes. Con un rostro de facciones nórdicas y un cuerpo que le hizo humedecerse un poco.

En la fracción de segundos en que su mente catalogó al alpha su mano se deslizó y la bolsa que contenía el galón de leche cayó al pavimento. La botella se destapó por el impacto cubriendo un espacio de estacionamiento de blanco líquido.

Will soltó una obsenidad por la frustración. Terminó de acomodar las cosas y se sentó en el asiento de atras con las piernas apoyadas en el asfalto. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Éste día no podía ser peor...

Había sido una pesadilla de inicio a fin. Jack prácticamente le había ordenado trabajar más horas a pesar de la acalorada discusión que tuvieron en relación a la situación delicada de Will. La escuela había empezado ése día y se había levantado tarde por trabajar hasta altas horas, lo que había resultado en que su pequeña hija casi perdiese el día de escuela. Afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo y llevado a la pequeña al portón de la escuela un minuto antes de que sonara la campana. 

La vergüenza de estar en pijamas aminorada por el hecho de había derramado su café sobre su camiseta. Al menos había logrado salvar las notas de su lectura del viernes. Luego había llegado tarde al trabajo y Jack lo había sacado prácticamente antes de la hora del almuerzo para ir a una escena de crímen. Se había saltado el almuerzo. Una llanta de su vehículo se habia ponchado de regreso a casa con Aby de la escuela, por lo que llegaron mucho más tarde. Preparó una cena sencilla y acostó a la pequeña. Graduó terribles ensayos y casi se iba a dormir cuando recordó que casi no tenían comida y que probablemente mañana no tendría tiempo de ir a la tienda.

Ahora eran las diez de la noche y había derramado la leche favorita de Aby en el pavimento, mientras observaba como un pervertido a un alpha. La cereza era la linea de lubricante en su ropa interior por causa de sus inadecuados deseos.

Estaba frustrado. Su límite de tolerancia al estress había roto el techo. Alana se había ido hacia una semanas abandonando a Aby y él por un mejor omega..rico y con un auto clásico. Su frialdad con la pequeña no era nueva, pero el shock del abandono fue devastador para Will. Lo que más le dolía al Omega era su hija cuando preguntaba por su madre.  
Will empezó a llorar. En los segundos en que derramó la leche la realidad de su situación se había asentado. El estress dió paso a la desesperación. Debía desahogarse.

Se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro. Alzó la mirada y el atractivo alpha estaba frente a él. Con una sonrisa calmante y soltando feromonas para ayudarlo a relajarse. 

-"Está bien?..Puedo ayudarlo en algo?..".

La voz acentuada y sensual del alpha le hizo sentir aún más verguenza. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-"Oh Dios!...que verguenza..".

El alpha se irguió de su posición medio agachado frente al Omega y se apresuró a calmarlo.

-"Amm.. Iré a buscar más leche..No se preocupe. Vuelvo pronto.".

Y antes de que Will pudiese contestarle empezó a correr de regreso a la tienda de conveniencia dejando a un anonadafo Will aún sentado en la parte de atrás de su auto.

Despues de un minuto, Will estaba más nervioso al verlo volver con un galón de leche de la misma clase que había derramado. Aparte de atractivo era un caballero. Carajo!. Will quería montarlo...

El alpha volvió al lado de Will sonriendo. Le entregó la leche y Will le agradeció sonrojándose del cuello a las orejas. Se giró para colocar el galon junto a las demás cosas y cuando se agachó el alpha soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

Will recordó que se había humedecido un poco y se giró de inmediato cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella con ambas manos. En ese momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra. 

Se miraron unos segundos y la expresión del alpha pasó de sorpresa a sonrojarse y sonreír. No dejaba de mirar al suelo y luego a los labios de Will. El omega se mordió los labios. Se miraron a los ojos.

Una centésima de segundo después sus cuerpos se acercaban para encontrarse a la mitad en una apasionado beso. Los lentes de ambos intefirieron, pero el alpha los removió sin dejar de atacar la boca de Will con su lengua. Era un beso obseno.

Will escuchó el sonido de plástico siendo depositado sobre el techo de su vehículo y segundos después una mano grande apretaba su glúteo derecho. El omega ronroneó y en respuesta sintió el miembro cubierto del alpha frotarse contra su pierna.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control rápidamente. Debían irse o serían denunciados por indecencia pública. Jadeando, Will separó un poco sus bocas .

-"Ah..am.. sígueme..No tengo mucho tiempo , pero hay una zona boscosa en la carretera..".


	2. Chapter 2

El alpha asintió y se dirigió a su propio auto después de un rápido beso. Will pensaba en la pequeña Aby durmiendo placidamente en casa. Debía apresurarse y volver con ella.

Se subió a su auto y aceleró. Después de varios minutos llegó a una zona del camino con arboles poco densos. Dirigió su vehículo unos metros dentro del bosque. El auto del alpha lo seguía a corta distancia y entró tras él. Se adentraron unos cuantos cientos de metros y Will detuvo su auto.

A esa distancia no los verían desde la carretera. Se cruzó al asiento de atrás y empezó a mover las compras al asiento del copiloto. 

Luego desabrochó los botones de su camisa y la abrió. No llevaba binder esa noche. La presión en su pecho cargado era muy incómoda como para sufrirla solo para ir a la tienda. Aún lactaba. Aby mamaba de su generoso pecho cada noche para poder dormir. Will no había interrumpido la costumbte por la culpa de dejarla sola tanto tiempo a causa de su trabajo y el de Alana. 

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta lateral le advirtió de la presencia del alpha. Will abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiese hablar el alpha le lanzó encima besando con urgencia su cuello. Will gimió.

-"Ohmmm..".

La marca de Alana se desvanecía rapidamente después del tiempo de separación. Pronto no se vería más. La piel de su glándula se sentia cálida ante la presencia de un alpha de su agrado. Este ultimo continuo lamiendo alrededor de esta y liego mordisqueaba suavemente la sensible piel.

Las manos del alpha subieron de sus costillas a acariciar sus pechos. Los pezones erectos y firmes reaccionando a la deliciosa caricia. Si seguía masajeandolos probablemente empezarían a gotear pronto.

Will trató de levantarse para cerrar la puerta abierta por donde entraba el frio de la noche. Solo logró quedar sentado en el regazo del alpha que se levantó de encima de él para tomarlo por la cintura. El hombre lo alzó un poco para que su boca se prendiera de un pezón.

Will gimió. Una corriente de deseo recorrió su cuerpo y liberó más lubricante. Debía quitarse la ropa antes de que arruinara más sus pantalones. Jadeó .

-"Espera.. debo.. cerrar..hace frioohhh..ahh".

El alpha se prendió del otro pezón succionando y mordiendo delicadamente alrededor del firme busto. Se detuvo despues de unos segundos. Y cerró la puerta él mismo. 

Luego se quedó quieto unos segundos mirando a Will. Ambos jadeando en el espacio limitado de su auto. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su camisa los lentes de ambos y sonrió. Will rió. Había olvidado por completo los lentes de ambos. El alpha debió tomarlos del techo del auto. 

Will tomó los suyos y le dió las gracias. El alpha contestó amable presentándose.

-"De nada..Mi nombre es.. Lucas.."  
-"Will..".

Se sonrieron mutuamente en silencio por cortos segundos.

Luego los dedos del alpha empezaron a desabrochar su propia camisa sin dejar de mirar con adoración al omega.. Will aprovechó para quitarse la camisa por completo y abrir sus pantalones. Se levantó del regazo de Lucas y se encorvó para quitárselos junto con la ropa interior.

Cuando miró a Lucas, el alpha se retiraba los pantalones. Su miembro impresionante saltaba un poco contra su estómago definido al ser liberado de sus ropas. A Will se le hizo agua la boca. Lucas lo tomó de la cintura y lo acostó en el asiento.

En el pequeño espacio, el alpha se acomodó sobre Will. Se miraron y empezaron a besarse nuevamente, ésta vez con más sociego. Lucas lamía cada rincón, explorando el interior de su boca. Luego bajó por su cuello besando una línea recta hasta su pecho. Tomó en su boca el pezón más erecto y succionó sensualmente. Una mano bajaba furtivamente hasta la entrada de Will, acariciando sus caderas a su paso.

Will hundió sus manos en el cabello del alpha. Los dedos de éste último acariciaban la entrada húmeda del omega, dibujando círculos con sus dedos. De repente el otro pecho empezo a gotear . Lucas se detuvo. Parecía estar saboreando con su lengua.

Levantó el rostro soltando el pezon y miró al otro pecho, luego a Will.

-"Tienes un bebé?..".

Will negó con la cabeza.

-"Tiene 4 años.. pero aún no la desteto..".

Lucas sonrió apacible. Éste alpha era perfecto, pensó Will. Lucas preguntó.

-"Puedo?..es muy.. dulce..".

Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Will se humedeció aún más. Tomó su seno y lo dirigió a los labios del alpha sin decir palabra. Lucas capturó el seno en su boca sin dejar de mirar a Will. El omega jadeba, mientras veía excitado como el alpha se alimentaba de su pecho para pasar al otro después de un tiempo.

Will estaba apunto de decirle que lo penetrara de una vez, cuando sintió el miembro del alpha entrando finalmente. Dios!...era más grande que el de Alana..Se sentía increíble, fueron los pensamientos del omega antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir muy fuerte.

El auto se movía con las poderosas embestidas del alpha. Cada penetración estimulaba certeramente el punto más sensible del omega. La piernas de Will rodearon la cintura de Lucas y apretaron para acercarlo. Lo penetraba fuerte y rápido, tal como le gustaba a Will.

-"Ahhh.. Lucas..Lucas...estoy... cercaaah!..".


	3. Chapter 3

El alpha aceleró los movimientos y tomó en su mano el miembro de Will. Empezó a masturbarlo. Su otra mano estaba apoyada en la ventana. Will gimió y se levantó llevándose con él al alpha.

Ahora sentados en el centro del asiento trasero, Will se empalaba en el pene de Lucas hasta que sintió que el nudo del alpha se inflaba. Bajó con fuerza y el nudo entró en su cuerpo sellando la union de ambos. Con las dos manos en el cabello del alpha, Will se inclinó hacia atrás arqueandose. Su pecho expuesto y su cabeza colgando hacia atrás.

Lucas entendió que para temrinar el omega necesitaba un poco de ayuda extra. Acercó sus labios a un enrojecido pezón, aún cubierto por su saliva y succionó muy fuerte. Will convulsionó de placer, mientras pintaba los estomagos de ambos con su semilla estéril. Gritó.

-"AHHH!!".

Lucas soltó el pecho y hundió su nariz en él. Apretaba su mandibula por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo. Descargó como nunca. Una gran cantidad de semen dentro del cálido vientre del omega.

*

A la mañana siguiente Will estaba de muy buen humor. Se levantó temprano y preparó a Aby, sin prisa, para llevarla a la escuela. Mientras preparaba el desayuno recordaba los besos del alpha y como se acurrucaron por un tiempo antes de seguir sus caminos. Habían intercambiado números después de que el alpha lo tomó nuevamente por detrás.

Una hora después, Will estacionaba en la escuela. Decidió llevar a la pequeña en persona a su salón de clases esa mañana y ver el ambiente en el que aprendía Aby. La nueva escuela era realmente agradable y colorida.

Entró al salón de la mano de su pequeña. Otros niños corrían a sus asientos. El profesor les dió los buenos días.

Will se quedó petrificado. 

Aby soltó su mano y se sentó en su sillita.

Will y el profesor se miraban sorprendidos uno al otro. Este último se acercó a Will. Se excusó un minuto y lo llevó de los hombros suavemente afuera del salón. A solas muy juntos, frente a frente hablaron en susurros.

Will se pasaba la mano por el cabello, visiblemente nervioso. 

-"Esto es.. incómodo..Eres el...maestro de Aby...yo.. ".

Lucas lo miró calmadamente. Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Will. Con ternura y deseo en sus ojos preguntó.

-"Puedo verte esta noche?..".

Will se sonrojó y susurró sonriendo.

-"Sí...".

FIN


End file.
